1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a stabilizer device or foot for stabilizing a foldable stand or foldable legs of an ironing board. More particularly, the invention pertains to a stabilizer foot for stabilizing foldable legs on a variety of surfaces such as flat wooden or tile floors as well as carpeted or textured floors by employing a rotatable stabilizer foot having on one portion a substantially flat area for stabilizing the ironing board or foldable stand on a flat smooth surface, which stabilier foor then may be rotated and set in a different position to stabilize the ironing board or foldable legs on a soft or uneven surface such as may be encountered with carpeted or textured floors.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 C.F.R. 1.97 and 1.98
The prior art includes a wide variety of stabilizing devices for stabilizing foldable legs as may be utilized on ironing boards, keyboard stands, and other types of devices utilizing foldable and adjustable legs. Such prior art devices for stabilizing ironing board tables by way of example include Siczkiewicz, Jr., et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,661,554 and Lehrman U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,827, as well as Mattesky U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,968 which include axially extendable or telescoping legs for increasing the surface area of the leg to stabilize an ironing board or other device with foldable legs. Such prior art assists in the stabilizing of the ironing board by increasing the amount of surface area but is not specifically adapted to accommodate the texture and surface of the confronting floor by utilizing a rotatable stabilizer device having specialized areas for accommodating hard smooth floors, textured floors and soft padded or carpeted floors by providing different radial surfaces on the stabilizer device to accommodate the specific texture and characteristic of the confronting floor.
Other prior art includes anti-slip handles such as Reed U.S. Pat. No. 3,093,172, Pratt U.S. Pat. No. 652,981 and Dell U.S. Pat. No. 2,665,963 which pertain to grips for handles for tools that may include a radially symmetrical or radially asymmetrical surface for assisting in providing a grip or tools and other devices. Such prior art is not for the purpose of accommodating different types of floor surfaces such as hard flat surfaces or soft padded, textured surfaces or a combination of both types of surfaces in which the stabilizer device is designed to be rotated to expose a different radial surface for accommodating a particular type of confronting floor surface.
The prior art while providing various types of stabilizing devices, has not provided a rotatable stabilizing device, which accommodates varying types of surfaces depending upon the rotational position of the stabilizing device.